Aftermath
by drax4
Summary: Sequel to Unleashed. Years have gone by in Townsville, and Bubbles has the entire town in her grasp. But will the daughters of Blossom and Buttercup get in there way, or will love, drama, pain, and revenge complicate things.
1. The beginning, or The End?

**Aftermath is up and running**

* * *

Buttercups POV.

This was driving me crazy. I had been pacing up and down the hallway outside of the lab wondering when she was going to be done. The gravity of the situation was weighing on me; in a few moments I was going to be a mother.

Blossom and I had been talking about it for a while, wanting to have kids, we'd been on this island for four years now. We had exactly been isolated though. Before we left Blossom had taken some things from home to help us in our new life. The most important of which were a computer, and two devices from the Professors lab.

They were created in case we should ever need to hide. The devices look like watches and create a hard light holographic projection around a person. So not only do they look like someone else we even feel like it. The moment I saw these things I was playing with them most of the day, until Blossom confiscated it from me.

We used the computer to create aliases for our disguises it's worked so far, not a single person has recognized us in the places we've been. It's actually been nice, traveling the world as different people, like the secret identities we never had. The only downside is the work. An unthinkable thought really, us, with jobs, but somehow we have to pay for stuff. Fish and fruit is nice but pigging out at a restraint is just as good.

So far we'd been living care free lives; Townsville had been the last thing on our minds. No, the thought of kids was. It started with that joke Blossom made about our kids cleaning up Townsville someday. I freaked out for a while, she laughed and it was all forgotten, wrong.

Every once in a while I couldn't help but think about what it would be like, to be a mother. What I would do with my kids, how I would teach them to kick serious but. I never said any of those things to Blossom, way to embarrassing, but I could tell she was thinking about it too. Any time we'd see kids with their mothers passing us by in the streets, or an empty playground she'd get this look in her eyes.

One day I decided we'd had enough of torturing ourselves. While Blossom was busy washing some dishes in our newly added kitchen I snuck up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Hey Blossom, I've been thinking."

She smiled, "About what BC?"

"I was thinking, maybe, if you really want to I mean, we. . ."

"Oh, spit it out already."

"If you'd want to make a kid," within seconds I had been tackled to the ground. As Blossom hugged me relentlessly, I thought about what I'd just done. Pretty soon I was going to be a mom; well at least I wouldn't do it alone. I'd have a Blossom to help me along, every step of the way, and I swore I wouldn't abandon my kids like the Professor had to us. If they ever needed my support they would have it, no matter what.

Now that we'd decided to have kids the only question remaining was how to do it. For a while Blossom suggested gong to a sperm bank. My instant reaction to that was, "Fuck no." It's not just me being overprotective of Blossom, I want this kid to be ours not anyone else's, adoption, same problem. So that only left one option, really, go back to Townsville, and ask the professor for the formula used to create us.

Neither of us wanted to do it, I mean seriously. The last time we went home we caused worldwide outburst with the fact we were in love, were shunned by the entire town, and caused our, "father" untold amounts of heartbreak. On top of that, the more we thought about Townsville the more we thought about Bubbles threat, ". . . If I ever hear news about either of you in Townsville again, sisters or not, I will destroy you both!" She couldn't have been serious right; I mean this was Bubbles, bright and cheery.

But then again, hadn't we already said that Townsville would be changing because of what we did. That it wouldn't be a place filled with sunshine and lollipops anymore. Change that big needs someone to direct it, I just hope Townsville found the right person; otherwise that city is headed to hell. You know what, scratch that, it probably is hell by now.

Although it was possible everything would be fine, Blossom and I still hesitated; even heroes get scared. So we stalled for a while . . . okay a year. We started making rooms for the kids, buying toys, basically preparing for their arrival. Eventually, I think it was in April, we realized that there was nothing left for us to do. It was either go to Townsville and the Professor, or stay here, afraid. So we steeled our nerves, and activated the watches. who knows what we may encounter in Townsville with faces as infamous as ours.

Suddenly I saw Blossom replaced by a blond woman with braids. Where Blossom is pretty tall at 5.8 this woman was a good six inches smaller. Not only that I could swear her breasts had shrunk a size (damn it).

I walked to the water's edge to take a good look at myself. My hair was still black, and short, but now it was rougher. Like I'd had long hair recently and just hacked it off with a blade. My face seemed a bit more masculine as well. These things worked great, even I didn't recognize me.

Blossom walked up beside me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. This was really happening, we were really going back. Taking a last quick look at our island we sped off in the direction of Townsville. It was time to face our past.

We didn't dare enter Townsville by air; together we may be able to take Bubbles, but maybe not. After all we had been out of it for four years, while Bubbles had been more active than ever. We came in near the water front, and decided going from the docks we'd walk through Townsville to our old home.

We came into Townsville quietly hiding near fishing boats to keep ourselves hidden. When we stepped onto a boardwalk there was no one around to ask where those two random ladies had come from. But taking a look around it wasn't just this section the docks were slightly deserted. I guess the Townsville fishing industry was dying.

Moving into the city things weren't much better. The once spotless city seemed to be coated in a small layer of grime. Near the docks mostly, there were old abandoned buildings that seemed to be breathing their last breathes, when only a couple years ago they were bustling and young. For a while I thought that maybe we had poisoned Townsville, sending it to its doom all those years ago. But as we moved further into the city I realized that, that wasn't the case.

Townsville was as busy as ever, and some criminals seemed to be having a heyday, petty crime was all over the place. Walking by an alley we saw a woman getting mugged by a crook, but the woman didn't flinch or panic like the old days she just handed it over like it was nothing, strange. What was even stranger was the absence of a certain blue PowerPuff.

Where was Bubbles, she may be strained, but there was no way she would let this scumbag get away without doing something. But nothing, no blue streak across the sky, no beat up bad guy, just Blossom and I watching one of the strangest scenes that we'd ever seen. In fact almost no one looked panicked about the criminals. We couldn't ask what was happening or else people would start asking questions. So we decided to just go with it and continue on our way.

The scene back there had shaken us a bit what was going on. We decided that investigating a little bit more of Townsville couldn't hurt. As we moved through the city we noticed more and more cameras. There wasn't a single block that didn't have one. Weird, I know Bubbles would've had more work after we left but resorting to this much surveillance was ridiculous.

The mayor's office was protected by dozens of security guards. The guards resembled SWAT team, but they had some sort of logo on them, "HF" in red. A long time ago I would have said that they'd finally learned their lesson from all the villains that have broken into this place, but this just looked sinister.

We stopped in front of a store selling TV's where a crowd had gathered, Bubbles was on it giving a speech. For a second I didn't recognize her from the Bubbles I knew. For one thing the ponytails were gone, replaced with short hair that reached her neck. Another thing, her old clothes were gone, replaced with a uniform of sorts. She was wearing a black jacket, with a red lining, and a black sweater. She was giving a speech on us, and the crowd seemed to agree with her.

"For years my sisters and I protected Townsville, but now where are they, gone, abandoned us. They abandoned us because they fell prey to corruption and evil. They were infected with a disease, a disease known as homosexuality" the TV Bubbles slammed down he fist on the podium.

The crowd behind us cheered, it seemed like these speeches were quite often. Not a single one of them seemed to disapprove of what was being said. This was making me sick, Blossom tugged on my hand and we left.

For our last destination of weird we decided to cut through Townsville Park. You used to be able to find people here any time of the day now the place was deserted. The whole area was silent, not even animals were making sounds. I hadn't seen the park like this since Blossom made her announcement, and even then it was filled with people.

I remember the Mayor had tried to build himself a statue one day, which caused a lot of aggravation to the Towns squirrel population. Long story short, we stopped the squirrels, saved the day, and the mayor gave us a statue instead. It used to stand right in the park, the three of us standing side by side. That statue was gone, the rubble of which surrounded a new statue, Bubbles, alone.

"What do you think it means," I asked.

"I think the message is pretty clear, we were wrong, and Bubbles is great. She has Townsville in her hands, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was responsible for everything happening in the town as well."

This was horrible; Bubbles twisted mind had taken over Townsville without them even knowing. "We have to stop her don't we?"

"Yeah, but not now," I gave her a confused look. How could she not want to go beat the sense into Bubbles at this very moment? "Before you go and attack Bubbles think for a moment Buttercup. It's obvious to us what's starting to happen to Townsville, but not to the people. If we attack Bubbles now we'll be the bad guys, we have to wait for her to slip up, and then we take her down," she sighed.

I could see the aggravation on her face; she wanted to slap sense into Bubbles as much as I did. But she was right, if we fought her now she'd be proven right, we'd be corrupt, and evil, and she'd be a hero, at least in the eyes of Townsville. Eventually we'd deal with her, but not now.

We exited Townsville and made our way through the outskirts, to our old suburban home. The place was just as we left it, and for a while I was afraid that we may have to confront Bubbles or the Professor, but as we entered the house there was no one home. Of course Bubbles wouldn't have been here that speech had been live. As for the Professor, maybe he was out buying groceries or something.

It had been so long since we'd been in the lab, but nothing much had changed. I clapped my hands together, "Alright let's see if we can't find that formula." We turned the lab upside down, but no formula. After about three hours we stopped, to think.

"Why do we need the formula anyway? The Professor always told us what we were made of, sugar, spice, everything nice, and chemical X."

"We need the formula, Buttercup, because we don't know if the Professor added anything else although those were the main ingredients. Anyway we don't even know how much of each he added in. I want the formula so that we can get this right also there are a few things I want to see." I was intrigued about what "Things she wanted to see, but I didn't ask.

"If you really need the formula I could write it out for you." We stopped, I had hoped with everything I had that I wouldn't have to see that person. But turning around we just had to face him, the Professor. There he was at the top of the stairs to the lab, looking sheepish, but happy we were here.

He started walking down the stairs, "The formula is not incredibly complicated if you want it I could show you, easily." We didn't say anything; he hadn't stood up for us when we needed him years ago, and now he wanted to help us. He stopped at the bottom step and dropped his weak smile. "Look, girls, I know I should have said something, I should have stood by you. I've made mistakes as a father, one of them being, not stopping Bubbles after you left.

I know I've lost all three of you, and I can't ever hope to have you back, but I would be honored if you let me help you bring my grandchildren into this world." I didn't really know what to say, I had decided earlier that if we saw the Professor I would scream his head off, but after hearing something like that how could I. Why couldn't he have become homophobic like the rest of Townsville, that way I could yell and scream at him all I wanted. But the man in front of me was too pitiful to be mad at; he looked scruffy, like he hadn't bathed in a while.

I wasn't sure what to make of this situation, so I looked at Blossom. She nodded, and I did the same, I still hated the Professor, but I'd allow him to do this for us. The fact that we were excepting his help seemed to lighten the Professors mood entirely, as he grabbed a pen and paper to write down the formula. We looked over his shoulder as he copied it, I didn't really understand, but Blossom nodded her head as if it all made sense.

Once he was done he handed it to Blossom, "You can find all the ingredients in the lab, anything in this lab is yours, you could take it all if you want."

It seemed like a tempting offer, we could sell some of this stuff for money, but Blossom shook her head. "No, we only need the stuff to create our girls." He seemed a little down that we wouldn't take him up on his offer, but he didn't say anything.

Once we'd rounded up what we needed Blossom and I said goodbye to the Professor and headed on home. We didn't waste time on anything else once we'd landed on the island, Blossom and I rushed to our kitchen, state of the art I might add, and started setting things up. And by that I mean she started setting things up while I watched.

She was completely focused while handling the chemicals, measuring out specific quantities of spices, not just spice plural, almost eighty different kinds. Every so often she'd look at the formula and write something or scratch something out. I couldn't really help her so I just paced around the kitchen counter watching what she was doing, staring at beakers and our container of chemical X.

I could tell that I was slightly annoying Blossom because every so often she'd look at me and narrow her eyes. Finally she'd had enough when I almost knocked over a beaker of something, she started yelling and pushing me out of room. "Buttercup I love you, but I swear that if you look over my shoulder one more time." And with that she pushed me out of the room and slammed the door, leaving me to figure out what she would do.

So after eight hours here I am, still waiting for Blossom to finish and announce I'm a parent. Had it taken this long when the Professor created us, I don't remember him being tired in the slightest, or maybe he had been, and I just hadn't noticed. I swear I'm five seconds away from breaking down this door.

Blossom opened up the door as I pulled back my fist to punch it open. "Do you want to see the two of them?" She had a huge smile on her face, and I nodded stupidly. Walking in was expecting to see three little girls, instead I saw two babies wrapped in blankets.

I looked at Blossom who was yawning slightly. "I changed the formula," she said, "So we have babies instead of five year olds. I also made the formula smaller so that we only have two. Because lets face," she yawned, "I doubt we could handle three. Not only that, but you said you wanted these kids to be ours, so I added a little bit of our DNA into the mixture. These girls are in all rights our daughters."

I picked up one of the girls from the counter. This was my child; it was well worth the wait. I swear that no matter what happens I'll help her whether it. With Blossom beside me I'm sure it'll be fine.

* * *

I **debated a while whether to make this the first chapter of Aftermath, or a final added on chapter to Unleashed. After much (very little) debating I've decided to do both. As I won't be making new chapters for quite some time so I can work on other things.**

**This chapter was originally much shorter, but I decided to go the extra mile so it's longer than an chapter in Unleashed. I hope you get an idea about the tone I'm setting for this story. As always review and I hope you enjoyed. If there are any mistakes in the story please alert me**

**Finally I want to say that I'm leaving the naming of the babies up to you guys. So leave me comments with your ideas.**

**Disclaimer: don't own PPG**


	2. News Flash

**Alright for those of you who haven't read my short Starry night I've decided on one of the baby names it's Marissa. DO you think this is a good name. DO you have a better one tell me. In any case I still need one more name which I will leave up to you guys unless it takes to long. Anyway as soon as I have that name I'll make one more Oneshot and then I'll begin working on the second chapter of Aftermath so people leave me your ideas.**

**PS. You can also leave me any ideas you have for Aftermath like the girls special powers. Damn I just realized I need those. Any who, leave it in the comments**


	3. Bed Time and Spy Missions

Normal POV.

Marissa Utonium was having a very bad day. So far she'd wrecked the house completely and totally, been scolded by both her mothers, and her sister beat her in training today. That was all going to change however because right now it was bedtime and that meant a story.

"Izzy, Rissa, time for bed," called Blossom. Most kids there age would complain, that they weren't tired and didn't want too. But when your mothers were ex-crime fighters they had the best stories to tell, so you really didn't mind. The girls zoomed, turning off the TV, getting into their pajamas (dark green and black for Marissa, purple and black for Isabella), and hopping into bed. All within three seconds I might add

The girls had a bunk bed to share, Isabella on top and Marissa on bottom, as decided by a coin flip. Marissa ducked under her military style sheets, while Isabella snuggled under her black and purple ones.

The two girls waited bursting with excitement, until they saw Blossom peek her head in. "Who's ready for a story," she asked which was followed by a chorus of, "me."

The former pink puff laughed at her daughters' excitement. Ever since they were little Buttercup and her had told them stories about their lives in Townsville, about how they saved the day time and time again, and sometimes just normal things about their lives.

The girls loved the stories, their mothers' would tell them. If you looked at either of them you could see how much they wanted to be heroes just like their mothers. You could see how they dreamed about soaring over the Townsville skyline protecting people, just like they had. But, as their mothers had told them that wasn't a reality- at least for now.

"So," said Blossom as she pulled a small chair for herself up to the bed. "So how would you like to hear about the time Mojo Jojo turned all of Townsville into dogs."

Isabella's head peaked over the edge slightly disappointed, "Ahh, but we already heard that one."

Blossom smiled at her, "True but you haven't heard about how he tried it a second time."

"Who would be stupid enough to try something like that again?" Marissa gave her mother a quizzical look. She seriously doubted anyone would be stupid enough to try turning an entire town into dogs, twice.

"Hmm," Blossom rubbed her chin, "How about someone who talks like this, because this is the way that he talked. That is to say this is the way words sounded coming out of his mouth. Not anyone else's but his," the girls burst out laughing. They loved it when their mother did her Mojo impersonation.

"Alright, now back to Mojo trying to take over Townsville." Blossom launched herself into the story, explaining how Mojo planned to take over the world by turning everyone into dogs, again. This time with a few minor changes added to his plan. By the time it was done the girls were holding their sides to stop the laughing.

"He . . . he seriously had a metal but," Isabella barely holding back her laughter.

"Yep," Blossom nodded her head once. Looking at the clock she realized it was time for the girl to get some rest. "Alright girls bed time," Blossom stood to put the chair back in its rightful place.

"Can't we hear one more story," the girls begged?

"Nope," Blossom was adamant about this. The girls were going with Buttercup and her when they went to Greece tomorrow and she didn't want them tired. Pulling the cover onto each of them, and giving them a kiss on the forehead she started to turn off the light and exit the room.

"Hey mom, why can't we ever go to Townsville," asked Isabella.

Blossom cringed, not from the question at the fact she'd been beat. The girls had asked that question ever since they were old enough to say those words, and their mothers had always answered them no matter where or when. The girls knew they had her beat because this wasn't so much a story as a lesson that had to be taught so the girls knew to stay away from there until they were ready.

It wasn't like the two were cooped up on the island constantly, far from it. The two traveled with their mothers as they went from country to country, doing jobs, making money and just generally being tourists having fun. The girls dreamed about being heroes like their mothers, and what better place to do it than the place their mothers did it, Townsville.

Blossom turned to look at the two who were trying to look innocent. She scowled slightly, "After this it's straight to bed." Retrieving her chair, she sat in her position in front of the beds again. Sighing, Blossom told started to tell a story she'd told way to many times.

"When we were young, around your age actually, Buttercup and I along with our sister Bubbles protected Townsville. We saved it time and time again and people adored us. Bubbles, was the sweetheart, she was kind to just about everyone and everything. Buttercup was the troublemaker, always doing something or other, whether it was hanging out with Ace and the Gang Green Gang, or beating people up to get their teeth.

Then there was me, the goodie, goodie, always studying hard, always doing the right thing, doing what everyone wanted of me." Blossom leaned back in her chair, sounding tired. As if just remembering all the things she did back then sucked the life out of her.

"But that's not how I wanted it to be. I wanted to free, like Buttercup. Out of the three of us, she was the one that really didn't care about any of that stuff." Blossom's eyes got dreamy at the memories of her younger sister. "Pretty soon that admiration turned into full blown love."

"I'm not gonna tell you the full story but, Buttercup and I fell in love. When Townsville finally found out they weren't happy about it."

"Why?"

Blossom scowled again they knew very well why, they just didn't want to go to bed, "Because they were ignorant, happy and ignorant. When I told, not only them but the world about us it broke through tat ignorance. It didn't have to break through their happiness though. No, Bubbles did that to them.

"And before you start asking questions you know the answer to, yes our sister Bubbles. Bubbles wasn't just kind, she was naïve. When Buttercup and I made our announcement it broke through that naivety. She couldn't understand that we were doing this to make ourselves happy for once, and that we couldn't continue living a lie in Townsville."

"That's when you moved to the island," Blossom nodded.

"I'm not sure about everything that influenced her, but us leaving, and Townsville's new awake state changed her. Gone was the Bubbles who had loved drawing and little stuffed animals, replaced with one that targeted homosexuality and says that we were traitors to leave Townsville. Now days she has all of Townsville in her grip and is expanding her power slowly but effectively." Blossom bowed her head frowning; Buttercup and she were slightly responsible for Townsville's transformation

The girls nodded, they'd often seen their aunt giving speeches on television. It was hard to believe one person could be filled with so much hate, but if there was one thing their mothers' stories showed it was that anything was possible in Townsville.

"Alright time for bedtime for real," The girls didn't complain this time if it was Buttercup giving the story maybe they could get away with another one, but with Blossom there was no way. Kissing each of their foreheads, she turned off the light and exited the room.

She walked down the hall, and entered her and Buttercup's room. "So did you get them in bed? Buttercup was lying on the bed, relaxing.

"Yep," said Blossom as she stripped off her clothes, and pulled on her nightie. She fell back on the bed next to Buttercup. "The girls asked me about Townsville again."

Buttercup sighed exasperated, "Exactly how many times does that make it now? Those two really want to be heroes."

"I know," moaned Blossom.

"Eventually we won't be able to keep them here and they'll fly off to Townsville. It's like Alice in Wonderland. We're the wizards sending Dorothy out to get rid of the wicked witch. The difference is people like this wicked witch, and a bucket of water isn't going to solve the problem."

Blossom pulled herself up on her elbows. "Bubbles is getting more and more powerful," a deep frown crossed Blossom's face, "Her power isn't waning like we thought it would more and more people are accepting her. If we don't do something soon it might be too late.

"But what do you suppose we do Bloss? The kids are nowhere near ready to deal with anything, and as much as I hate to say it Bubbles has become too powerful for us. Those hero forces troops she has aren't exactly pushovers. You remember what they did to Major Glory."

Blossom did remember. The star-spangled superhero had spoken out openly against Bubbles, calling her a tyrant in disguise. Pretty soon they'd found him left for dead, unmasked, and stripped of his suit.

Blossom turned her head to look at Buttercup, "I'm not really sure. I guess you could say that right now is the calm before the storm. The only question is what's going to start this storm; will it be her or us?"

"I don't know, Blossom, what I do know is that we'll make it work. We've made this work haven't we? Taking care of the kids, finding jobs, travelling, if we can take care of that then Bubbles should be a breeze." Buttercup turned to face Blossom, and could see that cocky smirk on her face that always made her feel better.

"Now let's get to bed. Otherwise we'll be too tired tomorrow. Turning off the lights the two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Marissa's POV**

This plan was brilliant, although it would take some convincing toward my sister. If this worked though, it would be so freaking awesome. We'd just gotten back from Greece, my sister's grabbed some sort of pastry while we were there, and she's really happy. Good, she needs to be happy otherwise, she'll call my plan stupid, crazy, psychotic, looking for a death wish. Basically she won't go along with it.

Once we got back we went our separate ways, both our moms were relaxing in their room. The trip to Greece had really been a business trip for them. If it had worked we would have a lot more money coming in and they wouldn't have to work as much. From what I can tell it was successful and we had gone out to celebrate.

Anyway, I found my sister relaxing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Honestly, I should have gone through here first instead of looking all over for her, but it slipped my mind. My sister was just sitting near the edge swinging her legs, and chowing down on another one of those pastries.

I floated over to her hovering near her head. "Hey, Isabella, how's my favorite sister doing today." I said it in that I have a really big favor to ask way. She could tell and frowned at me.

"What do you want, Marissa? If it's another one of your plans then count me out of it." For the record my sister didn't have any idea what she's talking about, my plans are awesome, they just have a tendency to backfire. She constantly pointed out the flaws in them though. She was smart enough to see these kinds of thing, and that's why I needed her along, if this plan failed I needed someone smart enough to pull me out of there.

My sister admittedly, has always been the smarter one I have my moments, but nothing like what she could come up with. She takes after Blossom that way, while I'm more like our mother Buttercup.

Funny thing is, when it came to looks we were reversed I have Blossom's hair and eye color while my sister has Buttercup's. My sister usually has her hair cut so that it reaches her shoulder length, while I keep mine in sort of a natural frizzy style.

"I have an idea on how we could help out both our moms'." she didn't seem interested and started to get up to walk away. Oh come on, I know I don't have a great track record, but this was important.

"Look sis," she placed her hands on my shoulders and pressed down effectively grounding me. "It sounds nice, but how do I say this nicely?" Her face dead panned, N . . ."

"And we could be one step closer to being heroes," I blurted out stopping her. This was a dirty move by me. If there was anyone who wanted to be a hero more than me it was her. I could get her to do almost anything if she thought it would help her do that. That's why I only brought it up when I actually thought it would help her, like now. Otherwise it just felt I was making fun of her dreams.

"Alright, I'll listen to you, but this better be a good plan."

I fist pumped, "Alright so my plan, plain and simple, is to sneak into Townsville to spy on the situation there." I put my hands on my hips and swelled out my chest. In my mind it seemed so simple, we go there, spy, and come back before we were caught by Bubbles or Hero Force. We gain possibly, valuable information on Bubbles and what she's doing. We make a plan and take her down.

It seemed like a good idea so I was surprised when my sister hit me over the head. I clutched my head rubbing the spot where her fist made contact. Isabella started floating away, completely ignoring my pain.

"Sheesh, hold it," I flew in front of her, ticked off.

She rubbed her forehead trying to comprehend, "Marissa, I love you, but have you gone completely insane? You're talking about trying to sneak into the most dangerous city in the world, for us." She sighed calming down a bit, "Do you even have a plan to get in there?"

I actually did, I planned to do it the same way our moms' did it before we were born. We would use the holograph devices to hide like normal, and then sneak in through the docks. She nodded as I tell her all this; she seemed to think it may work; I just needed to give her a little nudge.

"Come on Iz, our moms' did it and they weren't afraid." I thought I had her, but a frown passed her face.

"Yeah, but if Bubbles or Hero Force showed up they could have dealt with them," she pointed out.

"Look, I'm not saying we stay there long just long enough to see how things are now, and come back. Besides aren't you curious, Townsville, where they saved the day time and time again." I knew very well that Townsville is nothing like it used to be, but I had to persuade her some way.

She went over it in her head for some time, looking at me, and then off into space, but finally she agreed. We decide to leave in an hour giving us some time to prepare and grab what we need.

We met up at the cliff again packed and ready, we'd told our mom's we were going to explore the islands. We'd grabbed our watches some money, and our phones in case of an emergency. With all of that we lifted off, flying toward Townsville.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

As we got closer to Townsville I got nervous. We were going straight into the lion's den we'd been told about since we were kids. I doubted we'd run into Bubbles herself, but the idea scared me. The thing we actually had to worry about was Hero Force.

Hero Force was Bubbles own private army in a way. She'd established them a year after Buttercup and Blossom left to live on the island. Most of them were just regular people with weapons; there were others though people with actual powers. These were more dangerous and could gain high ranking positions in Hero Force.

Bubbles played them off as heroes protecting Townsville, and occasionally the world. The truth was they were just a bunch of puppets following Bubbles orders. They didn't know that though, as far as they were concerned they were doing the right thing. There were a few who knew what was really going on, and those were the ones Bubbles kept closer than others.

Bubbles didn't know that we'd been made; at least she'd never acted on it. I can't imagine what she'd do to us if she ever found out. But this is why my sister brought me along, damage prediction. We needed to know what we were up against, and how to deal with it.

Only problem is I have no clue what we're facing.

Before we enter Townsville, we turned on the holograph watches we are now twin brunettes on our way home from school. Complete with white shirt and blue skirt.

* * *

We came into Townsville fairly easily, just like Blossom said they had. We made our way into Townsville from the docks, taking a look at the city our parents' had protected. Mom wasn't kidding this place was desolate.

Something I noticed going in was the lack of graffiti. In all of the major cities like this, anywhere people didn't go, graffiti artists targeted. This was prime graffiti material near the docks. So why was every single wall here bare? This was really creepy.

I took a look at Marissa you could see the nervousness on her face. I reached my hand over to steady her and hand in and we walked into Townsville. The city was lively, but tense like some big tragedy had just happened. Not everyone was walking like that thought. There were people walking along like it was just any other day, but there were a few, only a few that you could see frown. "Bubbles control isn't as strong as you think, huh mom," I whispered.

Walking closer to an alleyway I started to hear something. I thought I knew what it was, but I couldn't quite make it out. As we got closer it was obvious. "HELP!" We couldn't do anything right away, but as we started walking past the alley we flew inside before anyone could notice.

At the end of the alley was some scuz ball trying to rob a woman. "Stop right there," shouted Marissa. The crook turned around the woman's purse in one hand, and a knife in the other. As soon as he saw who was talking to him the crook started to laugh.

After a good two minutes he straightened up looking at us seriously. "Why don't you run home girlies? You don't wanna get cut like this woman behind me," he gestured with his knife to the woman whose back was up against the wall, completely terrified.

I noticed some spare rope off to the side and smirked. I nudged Marissa to show her the rope; she nodded her head, understanding. "Actually I think you could use a time out."

Using her special psychic abilities Marissa stopped the crook in his tracks, while I grabbed the rope and tied him up at super speeds. We picked up the purse where it had fallen and presented it to the woman. She still seemed shell shocked from the crook.

"Th . . .those powers," wait she was startled by us. She started looking around nervously, finally setting her gaze on one point. Her eye grew wide, and she stared at us. She mouthed something "Run," then took her bag and ran away.

I turned to see what that lady had, there staring straight down at us from the top of a building, was a camera that had saw everything

* * *

**Now we see what would have happened if Blossom and Buttercup had helped that woman last chapter. So first official chapter what do you think of the girls, like em hate em tell me. I will now be taking longer to write my chapters due to the fact I'm making this story bigger than Unleashed.**

**I'd like to thank Derekjohnd again for the name Isabella and the psychic power ability. I'd also like to thank everyone who sent in names and power ideas, you've helped give me some ideas for later what does that mean, you'll find out later.**

**I've also made a few fluff one shots that take place between this chapter and the first so check those out if you want to see the girls being motherly, "****_Hide and Seek"_**** and "****_Starry Night."_**

**Anyway a little hints for next chapter which I will be doing from now on: Powerless.**

**What do you think it means tell me in the reviews?**

**Review and I hope you enjoyed**

**Disclaimer: don't own PPG**


	4. Reunions

Bubbles was in her office when the alarm rang out. The pristine office sparkled, completely in order. Then again, there wasn't much to throw out of order. In that cold room surrounded by metal, there were two chairs on either side of the desk. If more than one person was meeting her, too bad they'd have to stand.

There wasn't a single photo of a loved one on the desk. She had no one left to love, and no time to find anyone to love. It didn't really matter to her though. On that great oak desk were simply two straight stacks of papers, one signed, and not signed, and a blue mug to hold pens.

Yes, Bubbles kept her office in the Hero Force base up to military conditions, and that's how she ran Hero Force like a trained army ready to strike.

When Blossom, and Buttercup had first left Townsville, she'd been overwhelmed by the number of crooks and villains. Every Villain the girls had ever faced came crawling out of the wood works one way or another. It was a revolution.

Bubbles may not have had the strength to deal with all of the enemies, but she did have one advantage, the people's support. She called on the people to enforce stricter laws, against criminals, to poor more money into prisons; she'd even criticized the Mayor to get it done.

The old fool couldn't handle what was happening, and resigned under pressure from the people. The new Mayor, Melrick, was a puppet. He had supported everything that Bubbles had put forth, and then some.

With the combined support of the people and the mayor, Bubbles had created Hero Force, to combat the chaos, in Townsville. Hundreds of people had enlisted to help clean up Townsville. They underwent harsh and arduous training. Bubbles also spent the time training, unlocking abilities and skills she never knew she had. Finally after a year of training they were ready.

Bubbles remembered it yesterday. People were rioting in the streets just like every other day, but this time was different. Marching through the streets, shoulder to shoulder, were the forces of Hero Force, with Bubbles floating overhead. The resulting scenes to anybody would have seemed more chaotic then the rioting, but to Bubbles it was the beginning of order.

Most of her sister and hers old enemies had been killed. Of course this wasn't public knowledge, especially the fact that Bubbles had done it. The ones who weren't killed had escaped to who knows where. Even Him could no longer touch this place, Him fed off chaos, the order that Bubbles had created here was as good as kryptonite to him.

Bubbles and Hero Force had established order within Townsville in one fell swoop, and they worked hard to keep it that way. Cameras had been set up all over town; there was hardly a block without them. Day in and day out, Hero Force members watched those cameras to make sure people were abiding the laws. If someone wasn't, a Hero Force member was alerted and sent out.

That was for normal crooks though. Someone with super abilities was handled by one of the higher up Hero Force members, with powers. In any case Bubbles was brought in on each of these situations, to aces what they should be done next.

At the sound of the alarm, Bubbles sighed. When would they learn that in Townsville you can't break the law? She got up from her desk and started walking to the surveillance room. That's right, walk, not fly or float. When you had as much power as she had and the way she had it. You find that you have time, time to relax and watch the world you've created.

The automatic doors to the surveillance room opened letting Bubbles pass through after providing sufficient evidence she was who she said she was. The surveillance room was more of an arena than a room and had screens wall to wall, with at least three hundred Hero Force workers watching at all times.

A small squirrely girl walked up to her clipboard in hand. "Bubbles, mam the actions were witnessed by worker 125," the woman pointed in the general direction. The woman had pointed.

She walked in the direction of the woman's finger, as the young girl trailed behind her. "What's the situation?" she asked calmly.

The woman stared flipping through papers, her eyes scanning over the repot. "Apparently, a normal mugging was taking place in quadrant four when two twin girls interrupted."

"How old?"

"Excuse me?" she looked up from her clip board.

Bubbles stopped, turning to look at the girl. "I said 'how old'?"

The woman let out a slight yelp, and quickly scanned her papers again. "Um. . . the girls appeared to be four or five." The woman thought about asking why it mattered, but Bubbles wasn't the kind of leader you asked those things. Bubbles was the kind you followed blindly knowing they were comprehending things you couldn't wrap your head around.

Bubbles thought that specific age was very interesting; after all it's when her and her sisters had started. Perhaps her sisters were taking an interest in Townsville. If that was the case then it might be a good idea to take a renewed interest in them.

Bubbles honestly hadn't kept tabs on her sisters after she left that island so long ago. She'd been more focused on Townsville and herself. Gaining the pull with the people she had now had taken time. Rubbing her sister's names into the dirt along the way had just been a bonus really.

For as long as they'd been together her sisters had been in the spotlight. Blossom was the leader the, smart one who could do hardly anything wrong. Buttercup, had been the fighter, the tomboy, the athletic. They were both great when it came to fighting crime. What had she been . . . that's right, the nice one.

She had wanted to make friends with everything and everyone. Afraid of the dark, drawing pictures, keeping stuffed animals. People had looked at her sisters and felt a sense of pride, pride that they were protecting Townsville. Then they'd look at Bubbles giving her a pat on the head, a cookie, and would tell her how cute she was.

Bubbles hadn't wanted to be cute; she had wanted to be like her sisters. It was a dream that was impossible for her former self. If there was one thing Bubbles was grateful toward her sisters for, it was what they had done to Townsville, and her.

As much as she wanted to be like her sisters Bubbles had been jealous of them. She never said it, or even showed it, but she'd seen her sisters as rivals in a way, a goal to strive toward. Than one day her rivals just up and quit, saying they couldn't handle it anymore. They didn't want to save the day, or help people anymore because they couldn't take the pressure. To Bubbles that had been as good as saying they were abandoning her.

Townsville used to be so- innocent, then her sister made their big announcement, they were gay and in love. It had shell shocked Townsville, they'd just dropped the biggest bomb in the history of the place. And what happens after you drop a bomb, someone has to lead and help pick up the pieces, and that person had been Bubbles.

With Hero Force by her side she had brought order to Townsville, she wouldn't let anyone disturb it. That's why these super powered girls posed a threat. All super powered beings in Townsville were apart of Hero Force. She couldn't let free range heroes go around saving the day.

What would people say then? "Hero Force, we don't need them," that's what they'd say. But it wasn't surprising; other heroes had been interfering in Townsville ever since Hero Force had been established. Like that hero Major Glory.

He had the gall to call her a tyrant. What made it more infuriating was that some people listened. People from the outside started voicing their opinions. Complaints about missing family members (probably criminals) had started to come in. That's why Bubbles had to get rid of him/

It was quick and painless snap to the neck, nothing too severe. Then she'd dumped his body in a nearby gutter. She'd kept the mask as a little trophy. It hung from a wall in her room now. His following wasn't big enough for him to be a martyr instead he was a lesson, a lesson to the world.

Teaching that lesson had cost her though. Unrest started to build slightly, and it took months to calm things down. Even now there were people who didn't trust her.

"I understand you have something to report." Bubbles stood beside enforcer 125 looking at his computer screen. She didn't pay attention to the man, or was it a woman. Bah, they weren't important enough to matter.

"Yes mam,"(He was a man) the enforcer started winding through the video as Bubbles looked over his shoulder. "approximately 30 minutes ago a mugging occurred. Before the criminal could make away with anything, two young girls, twins appeared behind him. The two girls call the man out, he turns, than starts threatening the girls." The enforcer refused to make eye contact with her. He was afraid of her, "_good," _thought Bubbles.

"This next part is what's interesting. Using super speed the girls use nearby rope to subdue the criminal than return the purse to the woman who then runs away." Bubbles watched the scene unfold. _"Interesting,"_ she thought, _"But that's not enough to prove Blossom and Buttercup sent 's suspicious though."_

"Enforcer," the enforcer jumped. "What measures have been taken about this?"

"Fahrenheit was patrolling in the area. He is now following the girls who are currently walking through the shopping district."

"Hmm, Fahrenheit, he controls flames and ice, and if I remember he can use them quite skillfully. Have Fahrenheit reveal himself, and give chase to those girls. I want to see what they can do."

"Yes mam," he saluted and turned back to his computer, to follow through on his orders with Bubbles looming over him. _"If those girls really belong to my sisters than they'll be able to deal with this at the most,_

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I didn't have much time; as soon as the woman ran around the corner I grabbed Marissa's hand and did the same. As soon as we were out of the alley I looked side to side, maybe that woman would help hide us. She was nowhere in sight and I had no idea where to go.

I was starting to panic, I didn't know what to do. I looked at Marissa, and she was calm. Before I could say anything she pulled me into the crowd of people and we started walking. She leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Calm down. As long as we stay in this crowd they won't dare try anything dangerous." She smiled, "Alright."

If there was one thing I can commend my sister about it's that when things get really bad, she has a cool head. And when she smiles you can't help but think she has a plan, a crazy one, but a plan.

We walked like that for a while, not really going in any direction. We thought about reaching, into our packs and grabbing our phones to call mom, but these guys have surveillance out the wazoo, who's to say they aren't tapping our phones.

As we walked we started to pass shops selling all sorts of stuff. It didn't take long before we were in an open plaza, with very few people. I gritted my teeth, _"Of course there aren't a lot of people here"_ I thought_. "It's a Tuesday, who goes on a major shopping frenzy on a Tuesday?"_

We needed to find cover, I started scanning the shops for a crowded one we could hide in. That's when I spotted him . . . okay my sister spotted him, but I saw him like five seconds later. He looked like a normal guy. He had pierced ears, red hair died, slightly spikey hair, and green eyes. He was wearing sandals, shorts, a surfer t-shirt, and he was staring straight at us.

He noticed we'd seen him, and smirked. He started walking over until he was right in front of us. He knelt down and smiled at us. "Hey cuties," he said in a laid back voice. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Hero Force I.D badge. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

We bolted. I took a glance back at him, were those flames near his feet. We had to ditch this guy as soon as possible, otherwise who knows what may happen to us. There was a decent sized crowd crowding three different stores. Going into one of them would buy us some time.

We ran into the clothing store on the left. Everything was frilly and cute; it made me want to puke. That guy was on his way over, we didn't have time to think, we dove under the door of the nearest changing room.

Inside was a girl our age, clearly embarrassed that we'd just run in on her. She had red hair to except unlike the man chasing us hers was natural. Her hair was short and smoothed down on her head sort of like a boys. She had piercing blue eyes that currently were asking the question of "What the hell were we doing here?"

Before I could say anything my sister held up her hands, "Look, don't scream or freak out, or anything. We have a very god explanation of why we're here."

The girl seemed to think about it for a moment, seeming to go over all the options in her head. "Explain," she said, "If it's good I won't scream, call for security, and have you hauled away.

I looked at my sister, she seemed uneasy about it, but it was our only choice. So as fast as we could we gave her the gist of our situation. How our mothers were Blossom and Buttercup, how we had super powers. That without our mothers knowing we had snuck into Townsville to spy on the situation and now Hero Force was chasing us. We even floated off the ground and took off our watches to prove it.

When we finished explaining, the girl looked at us deciding what to do. _Dang it" _I thought_, "We never even bothered to find out if this girl doesn't like Bubbles. She could believe in her and turn us in._" I started sweating, our entire future rested on one girls decision.

"Okay," she said.

I stared at her in disbelief, "That's it."

She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me with those piercing eyes again. "Yes that's it, unlike most people in Townsville, I am not an idiot and can see what's happening in Townsville. In fact I am just the opposite, I am a genius." She puffed out her chest, eyes closed.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open, "Oh, but there is one thing you can do for me." I cringed. I knew it, were asking this girl to save our lives, of course she'd want something in return. I mean come on, a super hero owing you one, who wouldn't take advantage of that.

She leaned close with a really serious look on her face. "You have to promise to never tell anyone I was in a dress." I hadn't noticed it before, but she was in a dress. It was yellow with frills and a bow. Honestly, I understood what she was saying. If I had to wear that I'd be embarrassed too, and I knew Marissa would be.

"Deal," we said simultaneously. The girl held out both her hands and we shook them.

The shop door opened, and we could hear the slap of sandals on the tile. We instantly got quiet. "Hello mam, I'm looking for two fugitives that may have run into your store." He was talking to the cashier. He would probably turn this place inside out to find us.

We huddled together, while the girl looked like she was trying to figure out a plan. It was quiet for a while until we heard him knocking at the changing rooms, ordering people out. There were eight dressing rooms, and we could hear him getting closer, waiting for people to come out.

His voice was getting closer, this was it. Then the girl grabbed my wrist and pressed my watch. She did the same thing to my sister. Of course the holowatches, I mentally smacked myself for no thinking of it.

There was a knock at the door, "Anyone in here, exit now." His voice was a lot more commanding than when he came up to us. I took a quick look at my sister; her disguise was gone, perfect. As far as anyone would be concerned we were just two girls shopping with their friend.

The man looked confused, but he let us go. We all let out a sigh of relief as we left the shop. As soon as we were outside all three of us bust out laughing. "Did you see his face when we came out of our dress room?"

He probably thinks we're Houdini or something," the girl blurted out between laughter. Her piercing eyes were gone, replaced with more relaxed ones. Regaining our composure she stood up straight and extended her hand with a smile , "Veronica Dayling, , but call me V." We each shook it, grateful to toward the girl who'd saved our lives.

Inside we could see surfer guy finishing up his search. Marissa pulled on my sleeve, "Come one let's get out of here."

V seemed disappointed that we had to leave so soon. "If you ever need someone to hide you in their dressing room, stop by Park Ave. we'll have lots of fun." I smiled at V, it wasn't often that we made good friends like her, especially ones who knew who we really were.

With V waving at us we ran off toward the docks. It had been a crazy day, but we had gone to Townsville and made it out alive. We hadn't even met Bubbles.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Bubbles groaned as she watched Fahrenheit search through the stock room of the clothing store. It was obvious the girls weren't there anymore. They had been right in front of him, and they'd slipped away. That girl who'd helped them. She was the Dayling girl if she remembered correctly.

The Daylings strongly supported her and Hero Force. Why their daughter was openly defying her was a mystery. It didn't matter, she'd deal with them later. Right now the other two girls were her focus.

Bubbles had known it was them as soon as she'd seen them. They reminded her of her sisters, and since her sisters were the most hated people in Townsville she thought the connection would have been obvious. Then again Fahrenheit was known for skill, not brains. Groaning Bubbles decided she'd have to deal with this herself.

* * *

**Marissa's POV**

We were almost there. Just a little longer and we be down near the docks. There was no one around and we were starting to pass rundown buildings. I could practically smell the sea, we were so close, but that's when something heavy in the shape of a person fell right in front f us.

The shock wave tore me away from Isabella, and sent me flying. I landed on my feet, skidding a little. I could only thank my moms for my training. The dust kicked up blinded me. I looked round wildly for my sister, if this was a Hero Force attack we needed to get out o0f here. It was probably that flame guy coming after us.

As the dust cleared I could make out the shape of my sister. She wasn't that far away from me, great. I steeled myself for an attack. The clearing dust revealed a nice sized crater, and a figure rising from it. I gritted my teeth, better to knock this guy out before he got us.

And with a scream I rushed forward ready to knock this guy out. My fist was an inch away from his jaw when a knee connected with my stomach. Followed by a kick to the face that sent me spinning. This guy was strong, and then the dust cleared enough for me to see.

It wasn't that surfer at all it was a woman with blond hair, that reminded me of a biker her whole outfit was black. She had on combat boots, latex pants, and a t-shirt, the only part that wasn't black was the red trim on her leather jacket. Right now all she was doing was hovering above the ground, and grinning at us like she'd just found a nice little prize.

She rested her chin on her fists, "Ah just look at how cute you two are." She grinned again, she was mocking us. "Well kiddies it's nice to meet ya, but what are your names?" She floated closer and we backed up. "Come on I don't bite, I kick but you already knew that," she laughed at her joke.

This woman was toying with us. We had to get out of here. I tried to fly past her, but she was faster. She blocked my path, and I was left face to face with her. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to leave when someone asks you a question?"

"She also told me not to talk to strangers."

She frowned, but her grin returned within a few seconds, "I'm not a stranger though, you know me, or at least you should." What was she talking about I knew her. That's when it hit me, it must have shown on my face because my aunt Bubbles smiled.

"Isabella run," and just like that my sister took off.

"Bubbles wagged her finger, "Oh no you don't." She reached out her hand, and just like that a giant blue hand shot grabbing my sister. "Now," she grabbed me, lifting me to face her. She rescinded the blue hand so that we were side by side in front of her. She looked at Isabella, "Your name is Isabella correct," she nodded, and Bubbles looked at me slightly annoyed, "And your name is. . ."

"Marissa."

"Marissa and Isabella, well as I've said you already know who I am, but since you were nice I might as well introduce myself. I'm Bubbles, your aunt."

"We know who you are, and one day we're going to stop you," shouted Isabella.

"OH, you are," Bubbles eyes widened in mock surprise. "Well if that's the case I might as well see how good you two are. Consider it a training present from your aunt" She looked around, "But not here, no we need an audience.

And in that instant we were above the cloud cover, right above the more crowded areas of Townsville. "What are you going to do to us? I asked.

She was nonchalant about it, "It's simple really, I'm just going to crush you," two of the giant blue hands grew from her back and slamming us down, hard. We hit the ground, making two mini craters. The people around us ran screaming, while Bubbles floated down right in the middle of all of it.

I sat up rubble falling off of me. There was no way out of this, we either fought of Bubbles, or we let her destroy us. I looked at Isabella, who was just sitting up rubbing her head. "You think we can take her down I shouted."

"Probably not," she answered.

"You still gonna help me try?"

"OH, definitely," we looked at Bubbles who was waiting for us to get up. Most of the people had already made it inside shops, and were looking out, expectantly. We stood up, ready to throw down. If she wanted a fight we were going to give her one.

We both shot forward aiming rapid fire punches at her, but she dodged everything we threw at her. One of my punches connected and I smiled, but there was no effect. She didn't flinch, or fall back she just smiled. "Done," she asked, and she grabbed our arms slamming both of us into the ground.

We recovered, but she followed up with a sonic scream that sent me through a building, and Isabella who knows where. We couldn't be separated, our only hope of getting out of here was together. Ignoring the scared faces of the people around me, I flew out the hole I'd created.

Isabella was getting destroyed, Bubbles was just throwing her body around like a rag doll. Seeing my sisters beat and battered body I saw red. I rushed at Bubbles wanting to rip her apart. She'd looked at me, as if to say "Oh yeah you're here too."

It didn't matter though one of those damn blue hands smacked me into the ground and held me there. Bubbles picked up my sisters semiconscious body and walked over to me. She retracted the hand but held me down with a boot on top of my back.

"Let her go," I cried.

"Hmm, let me think, no. Because you see kid, you have potential, right now I can beat you with only a small percentage of what I can do, or haven't you noticed I only used one power." My eyes widened, that's right she'd only been using those giant hands and her fists to beat us. She should have been able to do a lot more than that.

"Right now you're easy to beat, but you could be a nuisance later. And threats to what I've built are the last thing I need." The joking tone in her voice was gone. This new commanding serious voice sent a chill down my spine. Along with a realization of what was about to happen. She was about to kill us.

"I don't want to die."

She let out a sigh, "Well kid, I'd like to say it'll be quick and painless, but the way I plan to do it is slow and painful. It took quite a bit of experimenting to get this ability just right. You know what we're made of right, sugar, spice, everything nice, and chemical X. Well I figured out how to drain the Chemical X from your body."

It gives me a power boost and kills you. We can't survive without the chemical X in our bodies, your mothers and I found that out a long time ago. But since you put up a more interesting fight I'll start with your sister." I could see it chemical X leaving my sisters body, wrapping around Bubbles arm and entering her body. Isabella was losing color; she was getting weaker. If I didn't do something soon she'd die.

"Stop it!" I shouted, but she didn't she just kept on sucking away her energy like a leech. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My sister was about to die because of my stupid idea, and pretty soon it'd be me getting sucked away like that.

And then I was saved Bubbles had been knocked into a building and I was wrapped in someone's arms. I looked up it was mom, Blossom, they'd found us. Buttercup had done the same thing with Isabella. I was so relieved, I nearly fainted. But I was too excited for that, there was too much tension in the air.

"We'll kill you both when we get home," she said. Bubbles pulled herself from the rubble and boy did she look mad, but she regained her composure.

"Look at this, it's a regular family reunion. Would you like a snack, maybe something to rink." I gritted my teeth at that condescending tone of hers.

"No thanks," said Buttercup "We just came to get our daughters back. you've been such a great babysitter, sorry we can't pay you now, but we will eventually." I could imagine her eyes narrowing as she said that last part.

Bubbles looked like she didn't know what to do . It wasn't fear from my moms it was something else. "Fine take your brats and go ," and she turned to walk away. I couldn't believe it just a few seconds ago she was dead set on destroying us now she was letting us go just like that.

This was no time to argue though my sister was in critical condition and needed help. I could feel Blossom take off toward home. My consciousness faded as we got closer, falling asleep against my mother's chest. It was over I could relax.

* * *

**So big, I originally wanted this chapter to be smaller but I realized there were a few things I needed to add in for later like V's introduction. I really enjoyed writing Bubbles's parts in this chapter, I got to explain why she had gone off the deep end her constant struggle to be as good as her sisters I could really get into that.**

**As for the fight part of this chapter, yes I know it's not that good but give me a break. It's my first time ever writing a fight scene and I know what you want to say there was one in Unleashed, yeah that in no way classifies as a fight scene. If you have any tips for when I do a revised version send them.**

**Next can you guess who I based V off of, if the looks and attitude aren't enough. I've also mentioned another character from their show twice.**

**Finally the hint for the next chapter is: Deal. What does it mean, figure it out and leave me reviews on your guesses. Review and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer I don't own PPG**


	5. Deal With the Devil

**Marissa's POV**

It had been two days since the incident and Isabella still wasn't up. I was feeling like complete and total scum. My sister had almost died because of one of my stupid plans. Buttercup tried to console me. But it's hard hearing, "It's not your fault," when it really is. You could hear it in her voice, how disappointed she was.

At least things are better than when we first got us back here. Back then she had lost so much Chemical X and some was still dripping from her like water you get out of the pool. Chemical X is like our life blood, without it she'd die.

As soon as we got home Blossom took Isabella and rushed her to her lab. Meanwhile Buttercup and I were left out in the hallway to wonder about what was happening. She leaned against the wall while I sat hugging my knees. Mom's lab was sound proof so we had no idea what was happening, even with our super hearing we couldn't pierce through it. But I really wished it wasn't and I could hear what was going on inside, even if it was bad.

That just left the two of us, out there, not saying anything, waiting for an announcement on my sister. "You know," said Buttercup breaking the silence. "I haven't stood out here like this since you girls were first born."

She looked down at me and her eyes were warm and sad. They weren't furious at me for what happened. She had every right to be though we'd gone to a place that we knew was dangerous, and almost got killed because of it. Instead of yelling though, she was trying to cheer me up over Isabella.

I could feel the tears run down my face. I didn't deserve to be cheered up I deserved to be grounded or thrown into a dungeon until I was eighteen, and then some. She didn't console me though, maybe it was beyond her power at the moment or it was my punishment, but she just let me cry.

I waited out there most of the night, but at some point I fell asleep, and was carried back to my bed to sleep. My dreams were plagued by nightmares though. I dreamt that I was back in Townsville, in the middle of a crater was Isabella lifeless and crushed. At the edge of the crater was Bubbles smirking at the scene.

I cried out in rage and flew at the dream Bubbles. Every time I got close though she'd disappear and pop up somewhere else. "Look at what you did!" I cried out, pointing at her.

She just cocked her head to the side a questioning look on her face. "What I did? I think you'd better take a look at your hands." I looked down. I was holding Isabella, I'd done this. I drifted to the ground, Bubbles walked over to me ginning. She held out her hand and said, "You sure did partner." At that point I woke up sweating.

It was early. I flew out of my room and down the hall taking a left to reach the lab. I needed to check on Isabella's condition. I needed to know if she was d . . . still among the living.

The lab door was unlocked, I could walk in at any time, but I stalled. I took a good five minutes but I steeled my nerves and pushed open the wooden door to the lab.

Although I call it a lab, the room really wasn't anything major. It was colored white and tiled, unlike the rest of the house which was completely wooden. Near the middle of the room was a long table holding various chemicals and beakers. One of which held a little bit of chemical X. Pushed to the left were various machines, blueprints and tables that must have been moved out of the way for Isabella. On the same wall I was standing next to was a computer that went from the floor to the ceiling. The whole thing was at least eight feet long and bulky. To the right a miniature infirmary had been set up, with a white sheet blocking my view, but I could hear.

Within a few seconds heard my mother's voice stopping me in my tracks. "I don't know what to do Buttercup; she lost so much chemical X." I was able to stabilize he, she's not losing anymore, but her bodies not accepting anymore."

"What does that mean?" She sounded panicked.

"It means she may have lost most or all of her powers and just replacing the chemical X isn't working. As soon as I give it to her it drips out of her body. It's like it's rejecting the chemical X."

I wanted to deny it. My sister was just fine, and her powers were still there. Pretty soon I'd be making some plan to get what I want and she'd appear, her face in a book, telling me all the reasons it'll never work. It was that simple, but I knew that wasn't the case and it never would be again- thanks to me.

I needed to get out of there, right that second. I flew to the rock where this whole stupid idea started. I plopped down right where I'd found her that day that seemed a lifetime ago, and I cried. I cried for the sister whose dream I had completely and totally crushed.

This morning seems filled with a thick moody haze. The realization that my sister won't be a hero side by side with me has put me in a major funk. I got out of bed, not even bothering to throw on clothes. This is a stay inside and mope in pajamas day, as were the past two days. I make my way to the kitchen; I needed one of the best ways to drown sorrow, extremely sugary cereal.

I had barely taken a step into the kitchen when I'm frozen. Both my mothers are away on business, there is no one to hear me scream for help. Because sitting right at our kitchen counter sipping coffee from a mug is my aunt Bubbles.

I don't want to believe it. The creature that had been haunting my nightmares for the past two days is sitting in my kitchen acting like it was the most normal thing in the world.

She takes a gulp from her cup, and places it down, sighing. "I have to admit, my sisters have good taste in coffee." Shooting a glance at me she says, "I didn't come here just for a drink though, this visit is strictly business. Then again," she taps a finger on her chin. "It would be kind of hard for it to be social don't you think."

She smirks at me and laughs at her joke while I try to think of a way to escape and get help. "_Maybe I can run while she isn't looking." _I instantly shoot down that idea. There was no way I could outrun her, remembering my attempts to pass her in Townsville. Even if I could escape I would be leaving my defenseless sister with a murderous psychopath. _"If I could just contact my parents, they could deal with her."_

"Now," She rests her head in her hands, "If you could just call my sisters to this little party, we could get things rolling." What, she wants me to call them and get her but kicked from here back to Townsville. If she came here to finish me, why doesn't she do it now, when I'm alone?

This doesn't make any sense, but I'll go along with it, for now. "I . . . I have a phone we can use."

She claps her hands together, "Perfect, go fetch it." I start to walk away but her voice stops me, "Oh, and don't run we wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister now would we."

So she knows that Isabella is still sick. She knows that I have no way of escaping here. She just wants to toy with me. It's working, at the moment. There's nothing I want more at the moment then to smack that damn grin off her face, but I know I can't. She's giving me a way out I need to take it. I got my sister injured once because I did something stupid, I'm not going to do it again.

I walk into our room kicking aside the random toys, and junk out of the way, not really caring where they land. That Bubbles just makes me so angry, but I can't fight her. I grab the phone from on top of the dresser in our room, and head back to the kitchen.

She's still there waiting for me when I enter. "Well what are you waiting for make the calls." I do and neither of them answers. They must still be in those conferences. I leave a message telling them what's going on. "Well that's disappointing." She sighs, leaning back into the chair. "I might as well tell you what I came here for."

She's suddenly sitting up straight with a serious look on her face. Her chair hits the floor with a loud clap. "Here's the deal kid, I don't want to fight my sisters." I open my mouth to say something, but she holds up her hand silencing me. She rolls he eyes "Now before you say it's because I love them, and still care for them I don't.

"What I do think is that they'll be a huge interference to everything I do." Her voice takes on a calm tone, "I know I'll catch them eventually I have the resources. But who knows how hard that'll be, or even how long that'll take. That's why I've come up with a little compromise."

I gulped, "W . . . what compromise."

"It's simple really, seeing you kids got me thinking. Why don't I have children?" I didn't like where this was going, the last thing we needed was another Bubbles. "So I decided to make one to you know, even the odds."  
"Yep, my kid is going to have the best training I can provide and completely master her abilities. That's where the compromise comes." She takes a long sip from her coffee, prolonging things just to torture me. "Instead of having my sisters and I, how about you kids duke it out instead?"

"That makes no sense," I shout. "If this girl is really going to be as powerful as you say then there's no point we'd just lose. Anyway why would we do this in the first place, if we take down this girl are you going to suddenly step down and take back everything you've done. Are you suddenly going to give my sisters powers back because news flash, THAT'S NEVER HAPPENING!"

She glares at me. "Well, oh," Her ears perk up and she smiles "They're coming."

I listen, she's right I can hear them coming at sonic speed. They'll be here in 3. 2. 1. In the entrance to the kitchen are my mothers staring down Bubbles. Bubbles just smiles at them and twiddles her fingers in a hello.

I can feel the tension in the air; neither side makes a move waiting for the other. "Marissa get over here," says Buttercup. I fly over and hide behind them, but I don't like it, having to rely on them to fight my battles.. "What are you doing here Bubbles?" She says though gritted teeth.

"I just thought I'd stop by to say hello, see the nieces I never knew about, Oh, and steal your coffee." She holds up her cup. In an instant it's gone from Blossom's heat vision. "AH, I really liked that coffee, just for that I'm stealing the rest when I leave here."

"Don't make us repeat ourselves," Says Blossom. "What are you doing here?"

She holds up her hands, "I already told your kid there everything." She nods at me and suddenly three sets of eyes have put me on center stage.

Suddenly the lining of my shirt is the most interesting thing in the world "She says that she's making her own kid, and that she wants us kids to fight instead of the grownups."

My mothers look at Bubbles, expressions of shock and outrage on their faces. "There is no way where putting our kids in danger like that. Are you completely out of your mind?"

"Well, that's debatable," she answers. The real news is that you don't really have a choice in this. You see, I've left you alone on this island all these years. I knew where you were, I could have had you hunted down like dogs." She's still smiling, but the air definitely feels colder in the room, a chill runs down my spine.

"I did none of that. I knew you would be coming back some day. Even if you don't want to be a hero we can't help it."

"We're not heroes," says Blossom. "We're cleaning up a mess we left. But that's always how it was, wasn't it, us cleaning up little Bubbles messes", she sneers. Bubbles looks furious, but she regains her composure.

"Well whether that's true or not, I knew you would try to stop me eventually. The two of you are like Boulders in the path I'm on. "But I assure you of one thing; with the power I have it would just be a matter of time and patience until I crush you completely and move on."

Do you really think that you could take on all of Hero Force if I sent them here?" For the first time my mothers looked beat. "Some of them are almost as powerful as me. The point is I can crush you at any time, but I'm not. Instead I'm giving you a way out." My mothers still didn't look impressed.

She leaned back in her chair again contemplating something. "I will give you a sort of amnesty."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Buttercup blurted out.

"It means that you're free to come back to Townsville and neither I nor Hero Forced will come after you." We blinked, was this really happening. "Only your daughters will be harmed, and that's during there fights with, hmm, I need a name for her. Anyway since I technically crippled one of your daughters she'll be excused."

But just think about it, you want to take me down what better way than to enter the lion's den without it ripping you to shreds. So do we have a deal."

"We really don't have a choice do we," said Blossom, the obvious resentment leaking through her voice.

"Good, now I have places to be," and in a blue streak of light she was gone.

"Buttercup walked over to a cabinet, throwing it open, "Damn it, the bitch stole our coffee."

* * *

**Well, what do you think of Bubbles deal? Before you start sending names for Bubbles kid I already have one in mind, but if yours is good I might just pick it. In more important news I'm finally using the correct tense for the story. If you see me start to lapse back into the other tense call me out on it.**

**Next chapter will be sooner than usual probably.**

**Hint for next chapter: confrontation.**

**What does it mean you tell me? Review and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer I don't own PPG.**


	6. No Tears: Revised

I guess I'm supposed to be happy, but I'm not. The biggest psychopath on the face of the Earth wants me to fight her daughter. It may sound weird but for a little while I was happy to know that I could finally get the chance I'd been waiting for.

But what use was that when my sister wouldn't be there right beside me. My mood was dampened even more when I was pulled aside by my mother Blossom. Bubbles had just left an hour ago and I was excited. My mothers were having a talk in private while I overlooked Isabella. She looked so peaceful while she slept that it broke my heart to think of how she'd take the news.

I sighed, and the door to the lab opened. I didn't look to see who it was, even when they pulled up a chair and sat beside me. "She'll be waking up pretty soon." I looked to the left, to see my mother Blossom sitting next to me.

"It'll be hard for her at first but she'll be fine, eventually." She gave me a weak smile, and I returned the favor. "But that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about." Her face took on a serious expression and I could tell I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear. "I know you've always wanted to be the hero and save people, but that's not possible anymore." She said the whole statement without a single drop of emotion in her voice.

"What do you mean I can't be a hero," I shouted.

She let out a deep breath looking me straight in the eyes. "Right now Bubbles holds Townsville in the palm of her hand. Nothing we can say or do at the moment will change that." She's gotta be joking right, there's no way anyone could mistake that maniac for a hero. "Buttercup and I had hoped to wait a little bit, and gather power from outside of Townsville to take her down. Now with this, 'Game' of hers everything has changed."

She sighed and her eyes that had been so calm and cold before softened. "Your mother and I have always tried to give you choices in things, but there really isn't one now. If we don't do this Bubbles will bring down all of Hero Force on our heads. The only thing I can do is tell you what you can expect. Townsville now knows about you girls existence. They're already speculating exactly how evil you are." I bowed my head, trying to wrap my head around the fact that an entire city hates me.

"But I'm not," I muttered.

"I know you aren't sweetie, but they've practically been brainwashed by Bubbles. They'll listen to everything she says and right now she'll say you two are evil." I frowned; I never like people who just make assumptions that they have no real proof on. Some good has come from this though." I raised my head. "Bubbles has given us a chance, a chance she'll live to regret by giving us free range in Townsville. We can use this to gather as much information as we can about what Bubbles is planning, gather supporters from the inside and hopefully stop her

"Now here comes the part you're not going to like." I've hated most of it so far I can't imagine it getting worse. "If this is going to be successful you going to need to prove Bubbles right."

"What?" I jumped in my seat.

She held up her hands to stop me, "Calm down, let me finish." She cleared her throat stalling. "Like I said Bubbles is the hero. Townsville loves her and people the world over are starting to accept her. "I still didn't see where she was going with this, or maybe I just didn't want to.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? You're gonna be fighting the heroes." She grimaced while she said it and she said it softly, but I heard it clear as day, "You're gonna have to be a super villain." I didn't flinch, I didn't move. Was the some sort of sick joke the universe was playing on me. Was this my recompense for what's happened to Isabella.

Blossom leaned closer so we were eye to eye. "I'm telling you all of this now so that you'll be prepared. Also because I want to ask you something," I looked into her eyes and I could see the pity in them. "Can you handle it?

"Can you handle the lies people will say about you day after day trying to tear you down. Can you handle stares and the fear that people will have, because trust me they will fear you. Even when my sisters and I were little girls zipping around saving the day there were people that feared us, not villains, just ordinary people that had no reason too." She shakes her head trying to dislodge a memory.

"But you're going to be giving them a reason. You're going to smashing through buildings trying to take down the people that they think are there to protect them. You'll break every law that they've set and you'll be treated like any other criminal. No, you'll be treated worse because you're the daughter of Townsville's most wanted."

"Really?"

She nodded, "When we decided to tell people about us and leave Townsville we knew people would hate us for it. Heck, Bubbles practically threw it in our faces. But for us there was really no choice it was either go though it or live the rest of our lives unhappy. "

"That's the good thing about the islands though," She smiled, for the first time since she sat down, a truly warm smile. "Besides being a home it's a place to hide, even if you can't do it forever. Just for a little while the rest of the world doesn't matter. Do you get what I'm saying? Even with everything they'll say and do you'll still have this place, and we'll be here waiting. Okay?" I nod. "So, I'll ask you again. Can you handle this?"

I thought about everything she said. I was going to be the worst villain Townsville had ever seen. Hated and feared by thousands of people, and not just in Townsville the world over. On top of that I would have to deal with Bubbles very own super soldier who was going through who knows what kind of hellish training. I'm just a kid, life shouldn't be this complicated.

Then I looked at my sister who would never get to realize her dream, our dream. But who was I kidding that dream was gone. That dream of us both being heroes would never come true. It may not exactly be the way I wanted it to be, but, this was the only way I could be a hero, even if no one knows it. To be a hero I would have to be the villain. "Yeah, I can handle it."

She placed a hand to her chest and let out a sigh of relief. "Good, now when you're ready dinner's ready. We made you're favorite chicken parm."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." She nodded he head, understanding, and left me to think.

* * *

Bubbles announcement is about to play on the TV. She'll be addressing people on the sightings of my moms and about my sister and I. Apparently we stirred up quite a bit of buzz. That's good, if I'm going to do this I'll need to stir up as much publicity as possible. I'll need to distract people from my missing sister and my absent parents.

All of us were sitting in the living room including Isabella who'd woken up just recently. I can honestly say for the first time ever that my sister is scaring me. She hasn't said anything about losing her powers and to our shock she's been taking it pretty well. Buttercup says that she's holding it all in and that she'll burst eventually. "Blossom did the same thing once," she said.

It's not just the silence though, it's her eyes. I keep catching her staring at me with these big blank eyes. She hasn't talked to me once since she woke up. Does she blame me for her missing powers? She has every right too, and that fact only scares me even more.

Sparing a quick glance at my sister, our eyes meet. Shivering, I look at the TV. On screen was Bubbles, standing at a podium. Next to her on the right was a young man in his early thirties with a blue blazer on and slick black hair with way too much grease in his hair. He must be the new mayor of Townsville. Honestly, he looked more like a used car salesman than a politician. Then again, the way some of them act, it's basically the same thing.

But that's not what grabbed my attention. What really stuns me is the young girl standing next to her. She's around our age with blonde hair, and blue eyes just like her mother. Bubbles has even dressed her in miniature outfit like hers, although her coat lining is yellow. She would have been a miniature version of her mother except for a couple of things.

For one her hair, although it's the exact same color as her mother's the style was completely different. Her hair seemed to go in all different directions, completely wild. Bubbles had probably tried to brush that down and failed miserably. I couldn't help but giggle as the image of Bubbles taking a brush to her hair went through my mind.

The other thing that set her apart from her mother was the look in her eyes. Although she tried to match the piercing gaze her mother was giving, you couldn't help but see the excitement in them, the curiosity about everything that was going on around her. It's understandable though. Technically, she's only a newborn and how much of her sort life was spent cooped up in a lab. Suddenly, I started feeling sorry for this girl I'd never met. "_No_, _I can't think that way, or else I won't be able to fight her."_

"People of the world," Bubbles speech starts and I snap out of it. "There have been rumors starting that my sisters are back, this time with children of their own. I'm here today to tell you that those rumors are true." She pauses to let the information sink in, and the uproar to die down.

"I'm not sure what evil deeds they're up to, but rest assured that they will be stopped." The crowd cheers and I flinch at her calling us evil. "The only problem I see is how to do this. My sisters have remained hidden for years from me, and the world. That's when an idea came to me, an idea for the future.

"I cannot protect Townsville forever, and that is why I have created a successor to take my place. Just as my sisters have done, I have created a daughter to help me and one day take over." I cringe. She makes her sound like a tool. Well technically she is. "And so it is with great pleasure I introduce my daughter, Sara.

The Blonde girl stares straight at the camera. "She will deal with my sisters' children whereas I shall try to deal with my sisters personally. My only wish is that the world can rest easy with this news." People begin to clap as Bubbles moves away from the podium

"Now a speech from our beloved mayor abou-", Blossom turned off the TV. "I think it's time we start your training." She flashes me a smile, but it doesn't ease the tension. If anything I feel even more nervous

* * *

I've never had a harder training session in my life. All I wanted was to crawl up in my bed and sleep, but I can't. As tired and weary as I am right now, I just can't sleep, because every time I close my eyes I remember my sister is right below me. The thought of that blank stare burrowing into the back of my head is keeping me up. Even if I could sleep, I'm pretty sure I'd only have nightmares.

"This is insane," I muttered. "She's not some monster from our parent's stories, she's my sister. And so, steeling my resolve, I threw off my covers and floated down to my sister's level. "Isabella, Iz." I whispered. She slowly opened her eyes, throwing a slightly curious, but wavering glance at me. Then she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep again.

Let me tell you that all of my courage evaporated as soon as I saw her eyes. That was quickly replaced however with rage at the fact my sister could be such an ass hole. Here I am tarring myself apart with guilt, and when I confront her to talk, she ignores me.

Suddenly I'm on top of my sister her pajama collar in my hand. She looked pissed. Fuck that, she had no right to be like this. If anyone should have been pissed it's me. Pissed at Bubbles, that damn bitch, for what she'd done to my mothers and Townsville, pissed at the world for siding with her, pissed at my parents for not preparing us for that monster, pissed at Isabella for not talking to me, but most of all pissed at-myself. I lower my head.

I shook my sister slightly. "Saying something," I whispered. I can feel the tears starting to drip from my face. "Criticize me. Tell me this is all my fault." She just kept giving me that same look, I shake harder. "Come on, insult me, tell me that plan is the stupidest thing I've ever thought of. Question your sanity for going along with me anything."

I raise my head. "This is about your powers isn't it?" I ask. "I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry." Her face softened, but only into that blank look she's been giving me all day. "What's with that look? Plotting your revenge? Well I'm right here," I chuckle, "Practically throwing myself under the bus for you. So I'll tell you what I'll give you a free shot right on the jaw." I stick out my jaw to emphasize the point.

Nothing, no response, "Come on, I know you can hear me, say something."

"Will that solve everything?" I pause. Did she just speak? A serious look overtakes her face and stares straight at me, glaring me down.

"Will hurting you bring back my powers? Will you quaking in your boots over Bubbles stop her in her tracks? Will you wallowing in guilt bring back all the people she's murdered in the name of her so called _'justice?'_ Will my crying save the world?" And before you answer with that stupid look on your face, NO it will not."

She's right, everything she's said is right. I can't see how she can be so rational about it, but it's the truth. I am afraid of Bubbles, I do feel guilty, but that's not going to save the world, it's not going to help anything. With my head low I sob, "But I don't know what to do." I say.

I feel her arms wrapping around me. "I don't know either. But I know you have an entire world on your shoulders, that's the life of a hero." I nod my head understanding. "So," she says in a softer voice, "Until this is all over no more tears from okay. You have to be strong for everyone that thinks Bubbles is a no good tyrant. You'll have to be extra strong for me since I can't be there to help, Okay."

"Okay," and with that I head back to my bed, feeling better than I have the whole day, in a strange way. That was shattered during the middle of the night when I heard the unmistakable sound of my sister crying. Right then and there I swore that nothing like this would ever happen again.

* * *

**Yay I'm back. Yes I know I said this chapter would be outlike two days after the last one but I ended up in the hospital so cut me some slack. Also this chapter was originally much shorter, but I realized it would be a little too short for my taste. Thank you princessbuttercup101for the name of Buttercups daughter.**

**Anyway to more important matters. Do you guys like where I'm going with this story. Call me paranoid, but I really want this story to work and be successful. I've said it before Unleashed was sort of the prologue to this story, because I want this story to be sort of my big bang. I have some really interesting things planned for this story but I want to know what people think of what I have so far. As always Review and I hope you enjoyed.**

** Next chapter hint: paths**


	7. Important News Flash

**Hello everyone, No this isn't a post but it is important so do me a favor AND READ THIS. I realize that Aftermath is a far shot from Unleashed, but I've said it before I see Unleashed as sort of an intro to Aftermath. I really want this story to be good so I'm asking you. do you like the direction the story is going so far or is there something you'd like change or add in? tell me and I may just do that.**

**Anyway more importantly I'm going on a short break. This does not mean I'm finished with the story. I just need to decide a few things within the story and map a few things out. In the meantime I'm going to write a Charlie Brown Fanfic that's been buzzing in my head and won't stop so give that a check when I have it up. Anyway review and tell me what you think of the story, what you think should happen, etc.**

**With your help guys I think I can make this story awesome**


	8. Potential

**Isabella's POV**

I'm pathetic, truly and honestly pathetic. Pretty much ninety eighty percent of my powers and abilities are gone. I can still fly, and I'm stronger than a normal person, but other than that I can't do shit. This is humiliating, absolutely humiliating. Worse yet, is my sister keeps apologizing every five seconds.

I know it's not her fault, and that she feels terrible, but every time I see her like that I just want to slap her. It was her stupid plan that had us going there in the first place. But then I calm down, me throwing a fit is going to accomplish. Heck, even if I did slap her I'm so weak now I doubt she could feel it.

It's just so frustrating; here I am on the sidelines while she gets to save the world. It doesn't take much to realize that this is big, and I've been put on the side lines. This is what I was born (made) to do. I'm like a bird that got to fly a little, but got its wings clipped before it even got to go anywhere.

So for the past week I've just watched my sister training harder than I've ever seen her pushed. My mothers installed this training room; they say it's like the one they used when they were younger. So far she's only able to really fight number five, but each time they she trains in there they crank it up to level ten, and she faces off against some old enemies of theirs called the Rowdy Ruff Boys, so she cn practice fighting someone with her powers.

So far it's been going terribly. She can barely lay a punch on one Ruff let alone take down one. TO top it off her special power still isn't any better. She's only been able to lift things with her powers and not huge things like a truck, no that would actually be useful. I'm talking about things like a parking meter, that's about it.

At the rate this is going she's gonna get creamed, especially if the TV reports are any indication. Ever since the announcement of her arrival, Levi has been on every other day. They've been giving demonstrations of her powers and abilities, and so far it doesn't look good. They showed her taking on several of the Hero Force members, like Quasar, Quick step, and the laid back guy who'd attacked us in the streets (apparently his name is Fahrenheit).

The demonstrations were insane; she was hardly fazed by Quasar's nuclear attacks, and beat him into submission. Fahrenheit created huge flames to try and block her vision, of him, but she saw right through it and sent him straight through a wall. Quickstep delivered super speed punch after super speed punch to her, but nothing. After Quick step's power time limit ran out Levi delivered a super speed punch of her own. They didn't exactly show the body, but you can pretty much tell she was going to the hospital. Actually forget that she's probably in the morgue right now.

So that's basically how things have gone, we moping around while watching my sister preparing to head to the front lines. At the moment I'm just lying in the jungle clearings on the main island. Our parents refused to let us go anywhere seeing as we almost got killed the last time we left the island.

I was just lying there watching the clouds pass by when I was startled by a familiar pair of green eyes. She opened her mouth, but I said, "If you say you're sorry again, I'll break your nose." That stops her immediately, and she floats down so that she's lying right next to me.

"I should have been the one to lose my powers." I blinked, this was new.

"No, you were always the one with the natural talent. I was only able to keep up with you because I worked really hard." The last part hurt thinking about all the work I'd put into training all for it to be snatched away from me.

My sister sat up, putting. "Yeah right, the only thing I'm natural at is sucking. You've seen me during those simulations I can barely keep up. Not to mention my special power is completely useless."

I bolted upright at that statement. "Are you freaking kidding me? "You. Are. Psychic. That's one of the coolest powers ever."

She scoffed, "Fat lot of good it does me when I can only lift small stuff, and hear peoples thoughts when I'm angry."

I groaned at her comment, sometimes with those crazy plans of hers I forget I'm the smart one. "Marissa, a power is only as good as the person who uses it. She had a confused look on her face and I sighed, I was going to have to explain further.

"For example, I once read a comic that had a girl in it. Her power was to make beads explosive."

"That's stupid."

I hit her upside the head, "I'm trying to help you here so let me finish. Anyway," I rolled my eyes as she rubbed the back of her head. "It may not seem like a cool power, but the girl figured out cool ways to use it, like putting them in her shoes so she could jump higher, or making this glove packed with them so she could punch harder. Do you get where I'm going with this."

She scratched her head, "Yeah, I think so. Now the only problem how am I going to make being able to lift small objects useful." It was true, although her ability was supposed to be pretty strong; she wasn't very good at it. I'd never seen her lift anything that was bigger than her, and she's only ever read minds when she gets really worked up, and then she can't control it.

"Well. . . You're psychic, so your ability centers on how much you can focus really. If that's the case all we need to do is strengthen your mind really." I tapped a finger to my chin, "I've got some ideas on how we can do that, but you're going to hate most of it," I said as I stood up dusting myself off.

"What? Why not start right now."

"Because, I need to figure out a curriculum, plus I can promise you you're gonna hate almost everything we do, and I don't want to hear you whining today."

"Fine then," she said leaping to her feet, "Teach me something I will like."

She had caught me off guard, I know I said I had plans, but nothing that we could really start on now After a pregnant pause between us, and me taking a few glances around the field I came to a decision. I pointed to a nearby boulder, a little taller than her.

"We are going to combine your telekinesis with your mind reading abilities. If we do that, the things you could do, I can't even wrap my head around it. The problem is you don't have control reading people's minds, and as you've said your telekinesis sucks. Thus, before you can mess with other people's heads, you need to be able to control yours."

"I know you said all of this already."

"Fine, let's get started. Put your hands together like a gun and aim at that boulder." She did it but I could hear grumbling. "Now I want you to imagine, a bullet coming from your hands zipping across the field, and hitting the boulder."

She glanced at me obviously annoyed, "This. Sounds. Retarded," she mocked.

"Hey, you can't do some of the cooler stuff yet because you're too weak. This is a good place to start at your level. Now just focus." I didn't think she would do it, but she look at the boulder again, and pretty soon I saw her face crease as she focused on what I told her. A few seconds went by before I felt a small gust blow past me, and saw a small hole in the boulder.

My sister's jaw dropped, and I jumped for joy. "You did it, you actually did it."

She straightened up, crossing her arms and putting on a bravado act. "Well of course I did it. Was there ever any doubt."

"Yeah, and most of it was directed at me."

She grins sheepishly, "Alright, alright you were right about this. So what else are we gonna do.

"Nothing else for today, but just imagine what you could do if you were to learn more. This was barely the tip of the ice berg, imagine what you could do if you got into someone else's head. The brain controls all parts of the body, so you could make them see, or feel what you want them to. Basically speaking you could control reality, in a sense."

She looked at me wide eyed. "Do you really think I could be that strong?"

"You bet I do," I said, a smile on my face. "Now let's go back mom will have lunch ready by now. Tommorow I give you you're designated reading and we start your mental excersises."

"Reading?" She said stopping in her tracks.

I glanced back raising my eyebrow and giving her a questioning look. "You do want to get stronger don't you?" The entire walk back I heard grumbling, but it was fine. You know what they say those that can't do teach.

* * *

**I'm back. You may ask why it's so short well I've learned the valuable trait of pacing kinda. What does that mean, more cliffhangers yay? Anyway I'm back I may not update as frequently, but I'm still here. No more hints that was kinda useless now that I think about it.**

**Umm still not sure how the girls will address Blossom and Buttercup, but I'll work on it. Anyway review and I hope you enjoyed.**

**disclaimer: don't own PPG**


	9. where I am

**Hello everybody. I know I haven't updated in a while on any of my stories, but you can take a look at my profile to see where I'm at with all of my stories, and why I haven't updated**


End file.
